A Junkies Retrobution
by QD
Summary: When Yellow is re-introduced to VIta-z, only disater can come from it. Rated PG cause of drug use.


A Junkie's Retribution  
  
Yellow was awoken by the sound of the alarm clock going off on the table beside his bed. He clumsily and sleepily moved his hand over to the annoyance and knocked it on the floor. He opened his tired eyes and slowly shifted out from under the crimson comforter and white sheets. He stretched his massive arms over his head and gave out a long drawn out yawn as he staggered out of his bed. He grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on as he stumbled out the door. He sleepily made his way to the kitchen. Black was there, reading the Monkey Post as she did every morning. Yellow went strait to the cabinets and began rummaging through them. He eventually asked in annoyance,"Hey, where'd the cereal go?"  
Black didn't divert her gaze from the paper. She pointed over to the kitchen sink, where an empty bowl and a spoon sat.  
Yellow got the jist. He walked over to the frig and grabbed the quart of milk. He sat down in the available kitchen chair and said,"Dangit, I was gonna have that this morning." He leaned back in the chair and took a drink of the milk strait from the carton."Oh, well.."He said.  
His sister laughed as she continued to read,"Well, you should a put your name on it." She said jokingly.  
Yellow finished off the carton and laid it down on the table."Remind me of that next time your complaining to me about something." He lifted himself from the table and said,"Well, I told Specter that I was heading that way today." He walked off to his room and reemerged with his jacket on,"I'll call if I stay there tonight."  
Black put her paper down and watched her brother walk toward the door."Be carful, Ok." She said.  
Yellow turned around and said,"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine," He gave that toothy grin he always did when he had confidence,"I can talk care of myself."  
  
Time passed and Yellow was now well on his way to Specter's castle. He had his hands deep in his pocket and his gaze fixed forward ignoring all the random helmet monkeys as he passed. On his way he passed by an alley, when he did so he heard someone call out. He stopped and a small scrawny looking ape with a long gray trench coat came out of the darkness.  
"Hey, Big guy," the monkey said as he moved ever closer to Yellow,"You interested in the yellow stuff?"  
Yellow tried to walk away but the monkey stepped in front of him.  
"Cause, I've got this stash, and I really need to get rid of it." The small ape smiled as he unbuttoned his trench coat, revealing so much Vita-Z that he glowed an eerie yellow.  
Yellow shook he head and said,"Nah, I'm trying to quit." ashe tried to walk away again.  
The small monkey stopped Yellow once more. He reached into his pocket, pulled out one of the luminous fruit and out it in Yellows hand. He closed Yellow's large fingers around it, patted them and said,"Why don't you take that."He gave a devilish grin and nudged Yellow off,"Off you go now,"He said. The dealer monkey laughed as Yellow walked off and said,"He'll be back."  
  
Yellow walked on, clinching the banana in his hand as he did so. He stopped at a nearby park so he could toss the addicting fruit in the trash, but just as he was about to do so, he stopped. He sat down on the bench beside the can and starred at the Vita-Z Banana once more. He began to think,"I wonder if just one would hurt?" He shook his head and said,"No, it would. What would Annie think? It would break her heart cause I've been working so hard to keep clean." He put the banana in the other hand and began to peel it. He seemed somewhat relaxed when he said,"Oh...it still smells sooo good." He looked around, to make sure that no one was watching. "Oh just one bite won't hurt nothing." He said as took a bite of the glowing banana and swallowed. He then went into a state of aw. Oh he had forgotten how good Vita-Z tasted. He had forgotten what a great feeling he got from the drugs within. HE looked down at the half-eaten banana he held in his hand. He said,"You know....I know I shouldn't do this......But I just can't help myself." He scarfed down the rest of the fruit and enjoyed the drug driven adrenaline he received from it. He laughed," Oh man that was great." He looked around and said,"I wonder if that dealer is still round..."  
  
Not too much later Yellow was back at the alley he passed earlier that day. The small monkey dealer was still standing at the edge of the alley. HE picked up the dealer by the shoulders and said frantically,"Please tell me you have more." By this time his once buried addiction was starting to surface.  
He put down the ape and the dealer dusted off his shoulders,"Settle down, tubby" He said,"I got some more if you got the green."  
Yellow frantically pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He quickly pulled out all the bills that lay in the confines of the black leather wallet"how much will $100 get me?" He asked.  
The dealer smiled and walked into the alley. A few moments later he came back with a box. He opened it to reveal twenty of the luminous fruit. He gave yellow a toothy grin and said," Is that enough?"  
Yellow grabbed the box and handed the dealer his money. He put the box under his arm and walked off in a hurry.  
The dealer smirked as he waved to the yellow simian,"Have fun with that now."  
  
Black was sitting on the living room sofa when her father came into the room. He sat down beside his daughter, put his arm around her and asked,"Anya, Where is your brother? I haven't seen him all day."  
Black looked at her father,"He left this morning to go to Specter's. That's the last time I saw him." She said.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Black got up and answered it.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hello? Annie?" It was Specter on the other line.  
"Oh, hello, Boss." She said.  
"Has your brother left yet? I was expecting him here a long time ago." He said.  
"He left this morning......" She was beginning to worry,"You mean he never made it there?" she asked.  
"No......." Specter was beginning to worry as well.  
"...Well we need to find him. Lord knows what could have happened to him." She said.  
"Exactually, I'll go do the same," Specter said. Then they both hung up the phone.  
Annie walked to the closet and grabbed her long gray trench coat. She threw it on and walked towards the door. Nicholai watched her and asked,"What's wrong, Anya?"  
"Something has happened to Chuck. I'm going out to find him." She said  
Nicholai got up,"I'll go with you." He said  
"Thanks, Papa."Black said as she reached for the doorknob.  
Suddenly the doorknob began to turn and in thru the door came Yellow. He looked very rough and run down, like he had just been through a brawl.  
"Chuck," Black asked, "Where were you?"  
"None of your business." Yellow said in very slurred speech.  
"Chuck?" Black asked worriedly as she watched her brother stagger.  
Yellow pushed her out of the way while saying,"Ah holy freakin crap, Annie, will you just get off my freakin case!!!"He staggered into his room and locked the door behind him.  
Black sat back down on the couch next to her father. Nicholai was still looking at the door when he said,"Well, It looks like someone is thoroughly peeved." He couldn't help but laugh.  
Black let her hands rest on her lap," sure seems like it. Do you think he is ok?" She asked her father.  
Nicholai put his arm around his daughter once more,"I think he is fine. He more than likely had a bad day, that's all." He said  
  
"I don't know, Boss," She had called Specter over to talk about Yellow,"If I didn't know any better I would swear he was into Vita-Z again." She said as she let her face fall into her hands  
Specter patted her on the back,"I think that may be our problem," he said,"Thought I wish it wasn't..."  
Black lifter up her head,"Well that would explain our missing funds, and his raging temperament worse than usual." She said."But he promised me that he wouldn't take it anymore....and he wouldn't break his promise."  
Right then Yellow walked into the room. He noticed the two simians on the living room sofa. "Hey Specter-San," he sat down next to the simian that he cared for so dearly.  
Specter just starred at him and said,"Chuck, we need to ask you something."  
Yellow leaned back on the sofa,"Sure,shoot," he said.  
Black's face grew really stern,"Chuck,"She asked in a steady tone,"Are you taking Vita-Z?"  
Yellow's eyes grew wide as he said,"No, no, no.....Cross my heart and all that." As he was saying this, one of the luminous bananas fell from his inner pocket.  
Annie's face fell from stern to a look of utmost sorrow,"Chuck!" She belted out  
Yellow picked up the fruit and shoved it back into his pocket. "What, Annie?!" He said frustrated but almost in a mock tone.  
Black was infuriated,"How could you say that?!! Chuck, you promised me that you wouldn't go back to this stuff!! You promised me you wouldn't make the same mistake Momma did!!! You promised....,"By now she was breaking down into tears," You promised I wouldn't lose you!!"  
Yellow Stood up,"Well, It's my life and I can do what I freakin please!" He yelled,"IF I CHOSE TO KILL MYSELF THAN LET ME FREAKIN DO IT!!"  
Black gave her brother a horrible glare,"You.....you...you...SELF-CENTERED PIG!!!" She gave her brother a good slap across the face and ran out of the room sobbing.  
Yellow sat back down,"Can you believe her?" He asked Specter  
Specter gave him a look of unbridled anger.  
Yellow got up again,"Oh so now your gonna start on me too, huh?!" he said,"Fine, Whatever, I don't have to hear you out." Yellow stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard that the clock fell off the wall.  
  
Yellow walked down the sidewalk completely blinded by his rage. He kept murmuring to himself things like,"How dare they treat me like that. It's my freakin life. If I wanna take the stuff I can and they can't stop me!" By this time he had reached the same park bench from before. He sat down on the bench and pulled out on of the luminous fruits from his pocket. He sighed as he began to unpeel it.  
  
Black was now crying in her father's arms. "Oh Papa...," she kept saying,"How could he!!"  
Nicholai could only say,"I don't know, Anya," as he tried to comfort his sobbing daughter.  
Specter was incredibly worried about Yellow. The last thing he wanted to see was the one he loved, kill him self over some pointless addiction. He put his hand under his chin and said,"Well all we can do is wait until he comes back. With his temper being what it is, if we go out and try to get him to come back, it will only make things ten times worse." He sighed,"I just hope he's ok....."  
  
Time passed and Yellow was unpeeling the last Vita-Z banana he had. The peels of forty or so more lay all over the ground. He was now thoroughly stoned, having trouble even keeping his head up. He looked down at the peeled fruit he held in his hand, and memories of his mother's death began to flood his mind. He began to grip the fruit, smashing it as he remained in deep thought. Suddenly tears began to well in his baby blue eyes."Oh sweet mother Mary," he choked as he began to cry,"What have I become?!" He dropped the fruit on the ground and went into a full-fledged sob. "I can't believe I've sunk this freakin' low...totally destroying the ones I love....just so I can take a hit..." He got up from the park bench and set his gaze up toward the night sky. "I'm sorry, Mom...I knew I told you and Annie I wouldn't let myself get like this......but I did....," He sobbed. After he said this, Yellow's vision began to get blurry. He could feel a pain in the pit of his stomach and his lungs tighten as his breath shorten. Yellow knew what was going on...it had happened before. He frantically searched through his pockets to find his vaccine, but to no avail, he left it at home. He got up and staggered, he needed to get home, before it was too late.  
  
At home the others had went to bed. Specter had stayed the night there, in hopes that Yellow would return that night. When Yellow reached the house, he was totally stoned out of his mind. He reached for the doorknob, and turned it, but all he heard was the click of the lock. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and struggled to put the right key in the lock. He pushed open the door and hung onto the facing. He yelled as he wheezed,"Annie?!"  
The sound of Yellow's voice booming woke up Specter, who happened to have been sleeping on the couch.  
"ANNIE!!!" Yellow bellowed out once more.  
Specter lifted himself from the sofa and saw the yellow simian standing in the doorway. He walked up to him and asked,"Chuck, are you alright?"  
Yellow staggered to the couch and said barely being able to breathe,"No.......I need you to get Annie up....."  
Specter complied and darted to Annie's room. He pulled open the door and moved to her bedside. He shook the black furred simian and said,"Annie?! ANNIE?! GET UP!!!"  
"Huh.......what...?" Black yawned.  
"Chuck's back, but something is really really wrong with him. I believe he's overdosed BIG TIME!!" Specter said nervously.  
Black quickly shot up from the bed and darted to the dresser. She pulled open one of the drawers and rummaged through it until she pulled out a small bottle and a syringe."Come on we got to get this in him." She opened her door and ran out followed by Specter. By this time Yellow had stripped off his large black jacket and he was lying on the couch, trying to pace his short drawn breaths.  
"Oh, Lord, Chuck," Black said in severe shock as she set down on the coffee table in order to be level with her brother,"What have you done to yourself?" she began to load the syringe with the vaccine.  
Yellow looked up at her,"Annie, I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier...."He was crying out of guilt and pain,"I'm sorry for everything."  
Black couldn't help but to well up with tears as she watched her burly brother cry. "It's ok.....It's ok," She said as she pierced his upper arm with the needle and inject the vaccine into him.  
Yellow continued to sob as he apologized for all the things he did,"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to you...I'm sorry that I let you down," He said still gasping for air.  
Black cried,"It's alright, Chuck," as she loaded up another does of vaccine in the syringe, because the first had no effect on him at all. She stuck him again thinking, 'This one has to help' as she did so.  
Yellow was now sobbing,"I'm sorry I'm not a very good brother...I'm sorry I'm an idiot...I'm sorry I can't seem to do things right."  
Annie sobbed right along with him,"Chuck not a bad brother......your a great brother...and I love you." She watched as he continued to struggle for breath. "Good Lord, why isn't this freakin vaccine helping." Black yelled as injected it into him for a third time.  
A smile played across Yellow's lips as he managed to wheeze,"I love you too.....and...I'm really really sorry...if this ends up killing me..." He laughed and looked over to Specter." I love you...too Specter-san......If anything happens to me cuz of this......please take care of Annie for me....please."  
Specter took his lovers hand," I'm promise you Chuck," He kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
Yellow managed to kiss his sister as well, then he lay back on the couch and lost consciousness.  
"Chuck!!!" Black yelled,"CHUCK!!!!........chuck...," Annie was crying heavily now. She embraced her brothers body and screamed," DON'T YOU DIE!!!!!.......YOU CAN''T DIE!!!......I NEED YOU!!! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME!!" She hugged him tighter ,"CHUCK!!!' she sobbed.  
Specter was still standing next to Black. He was crying as well, something that he didn't do in front of many people. He pulled the frantic black ape off her brother and embraced her. "He's going to be fine." he said  
Black was still frantically crying,"But, Boss, I don't want him to die........he can't die...."  
Specter patted Black on the back as he still held her in the hug," shh, I promise its going to be alright."  
  
The night passed and the two simians had fallen asleep unwillingly. Nicholai walked into the living room. He had been feeding last night so he didn't know about the events that passed. He saw his daughter laying on the cold hard floor, so he picked her up and began to move her to her bed. When Black's body hit the soft mattress she woke up. "Papa! Why did you move me in here?!" she said as she darted back into the living room.  
Nicholai was confused," Because you were sleeping on the hard floor, Anya. I thought maybe that you would like to be in the bed," he said.  
Annie looked up at her father, fighting back the tears. "Chuck majorly overdosed last night. He's fighting for his life..I need to stay with him.." she said.  
Nicholai sat down next to his daughter and embraced her,"I'm sorry, Anya."  
"Oh,Papa," She sobbed, burying her face in her father's chest, "I don't want him to die."  
Nicholai ran his hand up and down Black's back as he said,"Shh, I'm sure that he is going to be ok."  
  
Night came and Yellows condition had not improved. Nicholai and Specter convinced Black that she needed to get some sleep, so she was in her bed. The boys were in the kitchen making coffee to last them the long night that was about to ensue. As they were doing so, a dark figure slinked thru the living room window, followed by a much smaller figure. "See, I told you this would work," Jason said gloating to his brother.  
"Jason, we shouldn't be here......what if he wakes up...?" Blake asked feverously  
"Listen, Blake, Tubby over there aint gonna be wakin up anytime soon. I talked to that dealer and he said that he took enough to kill a freakin horse." Jason said agitatedly," 'sides, did you forget I'm gonna kill him?"  
No...but what if..." Blake continued.  
"Just shut up Blake," Jason snapped as he punched him in the face. He then began to laugh," Who woulda thought that the stuff he harassed you over, would end up to be tubbys downfall. Makes me wish I hadn't payed off the dealer to make sure he got it, it makes it too easy." Jason pulled out a knife from his pants pocket and moved in closer to the unconscious simian. He was interrupted by a unforgiving blow to the back of his head. Jason fell to the floor revealing a very angry Specter behind him with a baseball bat in hand. Blake shuttered in fear as the bat-toting Specter came closer.  
"Do you want the same?" he asked evilly.  
Blake shook his head no(and more than likely peed his pants XD)  
"Then leave before I beat your freakin brains out!!" Specter shouted. Of course Blake complied and ran.  
Nicholai picked up the unconscious Jason and threw him out the door and locked it behind him. He turned around and gazed at Specter.  
"So it was him..." Specter said.  
"Sure seems like it," Nicholai said as he sat down in the armchair.  
Specter sat down on the coffee table and gazed at the Yellow simian,"You know ....that makes sense now." he said as he ran his hand across Yellow's large forearm,"That Jason would pull something like that.."  
Nicholai nodded as he reached into his suit pocket. He pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a quick puff as he said, "The boy is an absolute psycho."  
Specter nodded. He went into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee. He handed Nicholai his and said,"Well here is to one wild night."  
  
A week had passed and Yellow had improved. He was no longer unconscious, but he was sleeping allot, due to the after effects of the drugs. Black was watching him while Nicholai and Specter slept. She was in deep thought as she did so. "What am I going to do? I want him to get better, but what if that doesn't happen? What if he dies? Or falls in a coma? I don't want to be without him. I don't think I would be able to live on without him." she thought as she continued to watch her brothers irregular breathing pattern. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of booze. The last thing she wanted to do was drown her sorrows, but it's the only thing she could think to do. She returned and sat back down beside her brother. As she took a drink of the brew she saw his eyes open. Yellow got up and began to grip his chest as he coughed. Annie quickly moved to her brother's side. "Chuck, you alright?" she asked grabbing a hold of her brother's large forearm.  
"Yeah, Momma, I'm fine....I'm fine." he said looking over at his sister.  
Black sighed as she reached up to feel his forehead. He was running a sweltering temp."No, Chuck, I'm not Momma, you must be hallucinating from the fever." She said as she got up.  
"Momma? Where you going? I don't want ta be alone....." Yellow said grabbing his sister's arm causing her to stop.  
"Chuck," She said as she pried Yellows large fingers from her arm,"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get you some fever reducers....and I'm not Momma!"  
Yellow coughed again as he said,"Alright" He propped himself up on the couch arm.  
Black returned with four aspirins and a glass of water. She handed them to Yellow and said,"Now take those."  
Yellow complied. He popped all four pills at once and washed them down. He put the empty glass down on the coffee table and gave another cough.  
Black patted her brother on the arm and said,"Alright, now go back to bed, big guy, you need to get better."  
Yellow turned over to where his back was facing Black. He let out a yawn and said," Night, Momma."  
Black couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since she heard her brother's raspy voice. She ran her hand across his scar-riddled back and kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to the armchair and at down and was soon in dreamland herself.  
  
Black woke up startled, she had forgotten that she was suppose to be watching her brother. She looked up at the clock, it was noon, she had slept the entire night and then some. She then realized that something was missing, her brother. The couch was empty for the first time in a while. She got up and began to search for her brother, hoping that he hadn't wandered outside, or worse, got into an ordeal with Jason. She then stopped and turned around, There was once place she knew he had to be. Sure enough, when she walked into the kitchen, there was Yellow, beer in one hand, leftover pizza in the other. Black sat down,"Well its nice to see your better." she said.  
Yellow nodded as he shoved the rest of the piece of pizza in his mouth. He swallowed and said,"Well it's kinda nice to be up. I tell ya I can't see how you all can sleep on that couch...I got a freakin crick." He then popped his neck.  
Black laughed,"Well I believe its not exactually built for sleeping one."  
"But seriously..." Yellow said as he took a drink of the beer," I'm sorry I lost control like that...I coulda killed myself.."  
Black patted her brother on the back,"Its ok, but promise me you'll steer clear of the stuff from now on!" she said  
"Cross my heart and hope that you put me in front of the entire monkey army in a tight fitting speedo." He said putting his hand over his heart.  
Black moved in closer to her brother and gave a menacing grin,"I'll remember that," She laughed.  
Yellow lifted himself from the table and said,"Well if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Blake was playing outside with a yo-yo when he was covered by a dark shadow. He turned around and there stood Yellow, which cause Blake to immediately wet his pants. Yellow picked up the quivering simian by the collar and said,"You know, when people are unconscious...they can still hear what people say around them." Yellow gave a devilish laugh, reared back his fist, and....  
  
THE END  
(Aww...I left ya hanging...just imagine what happens next. =D)


End file.
